


Alien

by Lala_Sara



Category: Alien (1979), Alien 3 (1992), Alien: Resurrection (1997), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: Ripley is Alien now





	Alien

the song is Чужой by Дельфин

**Password:** lalasara 

русская версия без перевода

****  
  


**Download:** [Mega](https://mega.nz/#!acAyXDia!vTyW_4lLZ8JLXLHCgZGSpBbNUjaSF8sAonxKFj8teQM)

[alien](https://vimeo.com/224779421) from [Lala Sara](https://vimeo.com/user11000175) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

English subs version

 

**Download:** [Mega](https://mega.nz/#!DBYCWRCR!KLpLtaYLqHW-IpKvZ6bfypTBGxMY5WcHCTeJDNaga6M)


End file.
